More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a practise putter having laser beam emitters to assist a golfer in perfecting his or her putting skills.
It is known to provide practise putters with a pair of laser beam emitters projecting parallel beams straight forward of the front face of the putter head at either side of the ball-strike area of the putter head's front face. In use, the laser beams are aligned with the left or right edges of the target hole on the putting green or practise area to assist the golfer in achieving a well-aligned putting swing. Such practise putters suffer the disadvantage of providing no indication to the user of the distance between the putter head and the target point.